Enveloppe Charnelle
by JulietteDWR
Summary: Mathieu Sommet en a plus qu'assez de supporter ses personnalités multiples alors il va y mettre fin. Mais ça ne se passera pas comme prévu...
1. Chapter 1

_Mesdames messieurs, c'est un honneur pour moi de euh... *tousse tousse* pardon._

_Donc, voilà, je vous présente ma première fanfic sur SLG. (c'est loin d'être la première que j'ai écrite mais c'est la première que je publie sur ce site, alors indulgence SVP) J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et que vous voudrez avec grand plaisir lire la suite (qui soit dit en passant n'est toujours pas écrite *hum*...)_

_Inutile de préciser que les personnages de SLG et Mathieu Sommet ne m'appartiennent pas (et c'est bien dommage.. *tousse* Oh la la j'arrête pas de tousser j'sais pas c'que j'ai) mais que l'histoire, elle, sort tout droit de mon imagination (totalement farfelue je précise)._

_Et ne vous inquiétez pas, cette fanfic est ma première mais c'est loin d'être la dernière ! Je vous réserve déjà des surprises pour la suite ;)._

_Aller, assez parlé (ouais ta gueule *tousse*, j'ai mal à la gorge en ce moment olala...) et sur ce, bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 1.**

« Eeeh.. Pourquoi mon café a encore un goût bizarre … ? »

Mardi matin, 10 heures, appartement Sommet.

Assis sur la table en train de petit déjeuner, un adolescent habillé d'un t'shirt rouge, illustré d'un super-héro, et d'une casquette grise légèrement de travers regardait d'un air craintif le fond de sa tasse de café, qu'il faisait tourner avec la petite force de son poignée.

« - Tu m'as cramé, gamin. »

Un autre homme, en face de lui, en costard noir et lunettes de soleil -oui, même en intérieur à 10 heures du matin- le regardait, tout en tirant une latte sur sa cigarette, visiblement bien entamée. Le Geek -puisqu'il faut l'appeler par son nom- regardait cet homme aux pensées malsaines, plus connu comme le Patron. Celui-ci n'eut même pas le temps de répondre qu'un autre personnage vint se joindre à la discussion :

« - Et bien vois-tu c'est très simple ! Ce criminel sexuel a glissé dans ta boisson de l'acide 4-hydroxybutanoïque ou gamma-hydroxybutyrate, autrement appelé GHB. C'est un psychotrope dépresseur, utilisé à des fins médicales ou détournées. Cela signifie que…

- Putain, mais tu peux pas la fermer, toi ?! » le coupa l'homme en costard.

Le Patron se retourna et lança un regard noir à l'homme en blanc qui se trouvait derrière eux. Celui-ci n'était autre que le Prof, un scientifique un peu fou avec une voix criarde, des lunettes de vues tombant sur son nez, un nœud papillon et une blouse de chimie. Le garçon pré pubère semblait n'avoir rien compris aux explications, mais cela suffit pour le mettre en doute. Il lança un regard méfiant vers le Patron, puis vers sa tasse de café avant de la repousser loin de lui.

« - Bah en tout cas, j'en veux pas moi…

- Bravo… Merci hein, t'as tout fait foirer ! » s'écria le criminel, énervé.

Puis, afin d'apaiser sa haine, il alluma une autre cigarette et tira longuement dessus. L'odeur du tabac accompagné de sa fumée était déjà bien présente dans l'appartement, mais celle-ci était mélangée avec une autre fumée ayant une odeur différente, et beaucoup plus forte. Elle provenait du canapé dans lequel était allongé un camé, le bedo au bout des lèvres.

« - Les Barbapapas… Délire gros… » disait-il d'une voix à moitié endormie

Face à lui la télé diffusait un dessin animé pour mômes, semblant fasciner celui qu'on appelait le Hippie. Non loin de lui, un homme à apparence animale donné par sa fourrure noire et blanche et ses petites oreilles le regardait, la mine déconfite.

« - Déjà défoncé toi… » soupira-t-il à l'égard du camé.

Le Patron se tourna et aperçut Maître Panda qui venait visiblement de sortir de sa grotte.

« - Tiens, elle est enfin réveillée la peluche ? fit-il, accompagné de son habituel sourire vicieux.

- Viens pas m'faire chier dès le matin toi. répondit le Panda tout en s'approchant de la cafetière.

- Oh la la je vois que la boule de poil est de mauvaise humeur… ?

- J't'ais dis de la fermer.

- T'ENERVES PAS GROS, C'EST MAUVAIS POUR TON KARMA ! »

Ils regardèrent tous le Hippie qui, juste après avoir crié ses mots, s'était laissé retomber sur le canapé. L'homme se leva et, toujours le même sourire vicieux aux lèvres, s'approcha du Panda qui serrait les poings et fronçait les sourcils. Malheureusement son kigurumi lui faisait perdre toute sa crédibilité et le rendait même totalement mignon, ce qui amusait le Patron.

« - T'approches. Pas. lança l'animal, le regard noir.

- J'vais me gêner, tiens… »

L'homme aux pensées malsaines attrapa au passage le café contenant le GHB et, une fois près de lui, lui donna en « cadeau ».

« - NON ! s'écria le Prof, affolé, Ne bois surtout pas cette boisson, elle contient du gamma-hydroxybutyrate !

- Du… Quoi ? répondit Maître Panda en haussant un sourcil

- Du GHB !

- Mais j't'ais dit de te taire toi ! » s'énerva le Patron

Maître Panda lui lança un regard méfiant avant de jeter le contenu de la tasse dans l'évier juste derrière lui. Le pervers s'écria « Merde ! », et tapa sur la table d'énervement. Il attendit un long moment, appuyé sur sa main avant de crier assez fort pour être entendu de l'étage :

« - BOOON, ELLE A FINIT DE SQUATTER LA SALLE DE BAIN LA GROGNASSE ?!

- C'est bon, je sors, je sors ! se fit entendre une voix féminine à l'étage.

- ÇA FAIT 3 HEURES QUE TU DIS QUE TU SORS ! »

La porte qui donnait sur la salle de bain s'ouvrit. La Fille en sortit, séchant ses cheveux à l'aide de sa serviette. Elle avait enfilé son éternel t'shirt qui moulait parfaitement sa poitrine abondante et la mettais ainsi en avant.

La porte voisine, correspondant à la chambre de Mathieu Sommet, s'ouvrit également. Et en effet, le Youtuber en sortit, encore endormi, avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. D'habitude d'humeur agréable, celui-ci avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées. Il était encore en pyjama, ses cheveux étaient en bataille, ses yeux semblaient rouges et enflés, comme s'il avait pleuré et son teint pâle ne présageait rien de bon et ça, la Fille le remarqua tout de suite.

« - Hey Mathieu, l'interpela-t-elle, t'as passé une bo… ? »

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que le présentateur d'SLG passa sous son nez, sans lui accorder un sourire ou un regard. Elle le suivit des yeux, sceptique, tandis qu'il se posa devant le lavabo. Il regarda son reflet un instant, sans rien dire. Il soupira et se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Il tourna légèrement la tête vers la blondasse qui était plantée devant la porte, soupira encore une fois et alla jusqu'à l'armoire à pharmacie qu'il ouvrit.

« Mathieu… ? » continua la Fille, inquiète.

Celui-ci ne répondit rien, il saisit alors une boîte de médicament, puis la regarda quelque seconde avant de refermer l'armoire et sortir de la pièce, sans adresser un regard à la Fille qui elle, ne le quittait pas des yeux.

« Mathieu qu'est ce que tu fais… ? »

Il ne réagissait toujours pas et marcha lentement dans le couloir, suivit par la curieuse. Ils descendirent ensemble au rez-de-chaussée.

Après avoir descendu les escaliers, Mathieu s'arrêta et détailla chacune de ses personnalités, une par une. Il eut un léger rictus, accompagné d'un petit rire, semblant penser à quelque chose, puis celui-ci disparut aussitôt. Il s'approcha du Geek, assis sur la chaise.

« - Salut Mathieu, comment tu v… ?

- Bouge de là, l'gamin. » le coupa net le Youtuber.

L'adolescent, surpris, s'exécuta. Mathieu prit la chaise et s'assit à la place du petit. Il jeta la boîte de médicaments sur la table et s'appuya sur ses deux mains fixant l'emballage. Toutes les personnalités le regardait, incompréhensifs. Ils lancèrent un regard vers la Fille, comme pour lui demandait si elle savait quelque chose de plus, étant donné qu'elle venait également de l'étage. Elle le répondit d'un mouvement de la tête expliquant qu'elle n'en avait aucune idée non plus. Alors Maître Panda s'approcha de Mathieu…

« - Mec… Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? demanda-t-il

- Tu comptes faire quoi avec ça, gamin ? continua le Patron.

- Gros, je crois que t'en as trop pris ! » s'esclaffa le Hippie

Ils s'étaient approchés un à un du présentateur de SLG et maintenant, ils se trouvaient tous autour de lui. Ils le regardaient, sans parler, le visage rempli de peine et d'incompréhension. Après un long silence de la part du Youtuber, il prit une grande inspiration et dit :

« - Ça…, c'est les médicaments que le psy' m'a donné... Ceux que j'ai jamais prit depuis 3 ans…

- Mathieu…, fit le Panda, tu vas quand même pas…

- Et qu'est ce qui m'en empêche ?! » hurla soudainement Mathieu.

Il venait de lancer un regard noir au Panda et, tout de suite après, il soupira et se mit la tête entre les mains. Il reprit d'une voix plus faible, plus triste cette fois :

« - Je… J'arrive plus à vous supporter c…c'est trop dur. J'…j'suis désolé mais… Je veux en finir… »

Toutes les personnalités étaient autour de lui et le regardait, bouche bée.

« - Tu peux pas nous faire ça, Mathieu… fit le Geek de sa voix toute innoncente

- Il a raison, gros ! acquiesça le Hippie

- Je t'en prie, tu nous supportes depuis 3 ans, tu peux rester fort ! expliqua le Prof

- J'te préviens, gamin, si tu prends ce médoc à la con j'te pète la gueule ! »

Mathieu releva la tête et les regarda tous, uns par uns, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il les verrait. Il eut encore un sourire béat. Pendant 3 ans, il en avait vécu des choses avec eux. Mais depuis un moment, plus rien ne tournait rond dans sa tête. Il était comme perdu et avait besoin de se vider la tête. Or, ces personnalités multiples qui squattaient sa maison et sa tête ne l'aidaient en rien. Il n'avait aucune idée de si le médicament allait faire effet longtemps, ou s'il n'allait durer qu'une semaine, mais il en avait besoin. Il avait besoin de calme, d'être seul. Son sourire retomba, et il sentit une larme couler de ses yeux. Il se retint de la laisser tomber sur sa joue. Une boule monta dans sa gorge et sa respiration devint plus saccadée. Des pleurs voulus sortir de lui, mais il les retint en reniflant durement. Il se leva pour atteindre la cuisine, suivit des yeux par le petit groupe, prit un verre et une bouteille d'eau et se rassit rapidement à sa place pour remplir son verre d'eau. Il sortit les médicaments de leur emballage et retira un comprimé.

« - Et notre émission… ? T'y as pensé à notre émission Mathieu… ? fit le Panda qui essayait tant bien que mal de récupérer son créateur.

- Une vidéo ou même un statut où j'explique que j'arrête ou que je prends une pause, et c'est réglé…

- Gamin tu fais ça, j'te tue ! » s'énerva le Patron.

Le criminel s'approcha violemment de Mathieu, prêt à le frapper mais fut retenu par le bras du Panda qui n'était pas loin de lui. Le Youtuber les regarda, une dernière fois, prit une grande inspiration et mit le comprimé dans sa bouche. Il prit une grande gorgée d'eau et grimaça en avalant le remède.

« - MATHIEU ! » crièrent en chœur le petit groupe.

Soudain, Mathieu attrapa un mal de crâne épouvantable et les sons autour de lui commencèrent à résonner. Il entendait un sifflement dans ses oreilles et celui-ci ne s'arrêtait pas. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, comme pour essayer de faire partir la douleur mais il n'arrivait pas. Des vertiges commençaient à se faire ressentir à l'intérieur de lui, il essaya de se lever mais ne tenait plus debout. Il voulut crier de souffrance mais il demeurait trop faible pour sortir un quelconque son de sa bouche. Autour de lui, les autres personnalités le regardaient et il les entendait parler comme s'ils étaient à des kilomètres.

« - Gamin, j'vais t'buter t'entends ?! J'VAIS T'BUTER !

- Aaaah, mon crâââne…

- Bon dieu, qu'est ce que tu nous as fait Mathieu ?! Pourquoi t'as… ? Arf, putain de vertige…

- Eh bien vois-tu c'est très simple… L'effet du médica…

- T-TA GUEULE ! A-aïe … ma tête… »

Le visage entre les mains, Mathieu ne voyait pas ses collègues parler mais il devinait parfaitement qui parlait à quel moment. Tout le monde dans la pièce semblait être dans le même état que lui car leurs voix devenaient de plus en plus faibles et endormies. Le Youtuber ne tenait plus sur ses jambes s'écroula soudainement à terre, sans ressentir aucune douleur. Ses yeux ne pouvaient plus lutter alors ils se fermèrent. Les sons se faisaient de plus en plus sourd au fur et à mesure et il ne sentait plus sur corps.

Et puis, le néant autour de lui. Un sifflement désagréable dans ses oreilles qui diminua. Puis un long silence, et plus rien.

_A SUIVRE.. ;) _

* * *

_ Ah oui, j'avais oublié de vous prévenir que moi aussi j'suis atteinte du syndrome "je coupe pile au bon moment". Voilà, j'espère que ce début vous a plu, j'attends vos reviews et si vous êtes nombreux à la suivre, j'écrirais et je posterais la suite ! ;) _


	2. Chapter 2

_Eh bien le voici, le voilà : le chapitre 2 de ma fanfiction sur SLG, vous allez enfin savoir ce qui va arriver aux personnalités... ;)_

_Je vous préviens, j'ai moi même explosé de rire en écrivant ce chapitre donc sortez les mouchoirs, ça va chialer (mais de rire hein). Je prendrais le temps plus tard de répondre à vos reviews mais je vous remercie de m'en envoyer, je suis heureuse que mon histoire vous plaise, et c'est pas finit encore niahaha!_

_Enfin bref, assez de suspens, je vous laisse lire. ENJOY ! :3_

* * *

**Chapitre 2.**

Mathieu ouvrit difficilement ses yeux et n'eut même pas le temps de retrouver ses esprits que son mal de crâne revint au galop. Une fois son cerveau remit en marche il appuya son bras contre la table et se releva.

« - Arf… »

Il eut encore un vertige et dû se rassoir sur la chaise qui se trouvait non loin de lui. Il soupira et appuya sa tête contre sa main. Après un long instant, il décida de regarder autour de lui. Il y avait un grand silence dans l'appartement et c'était la première fois depuis très longtemps. Il constata la pièce vide et soupira, il regarda alors au sol et aperçut toutes ses personnalités allongées. Eux aussi s'étaient évanouis sous l'effet du médicament, mais ils étaient toujours là, en chair et en os.

« - Ça… Ça n'a pas marché… ?! Merde… ! »

Mathieu saisit violemment la boîte de médicament pour vérifier qu'il ne s'était pas trompé dans la précipitation. C'était bel et bien le médicament prescris par son psychologue.

« - Merde… Merde ! »

Il s'imagina alors devoir expliquer à ses personnalités la raison de son geste, il le sentait, il allait se faire tuer. Ça le mettait en rage que le médicament n'avait pas fait effet. Il jeta alors violemment la boîte au sol. Au moment où l'emballage heurta quelque chose, il entendit un cri de douleur.

« - Aïe … ! Bordel, gamin tu peux pas faire attention ?! fit alors la voix rauque appartenant du Patron

- Oups, désolé mec j'avais pas vu que t'ét… »

En se retournant, le présentateur de SLG s'était rendu compte que c'était le Geek qui était derrière lui et qui le regardait, et que c'était le seul de la pièce qui semblait éveillé. Etrange, il pensait s'être adressé à l'homme en costard.

« - Ah merde… reprit le Youtuber, excuse j'pensais que je parlais au Patron.

- Bah ouais, c'est à moi que tu parles gamin… »

Il écarquilla les yeux, la voix rauque et grave du Patron venait bel et bien de sortir du corps du petit et innocent Geek. Il fixa longtemps l'adolescent pour essayer de comprendre ce qui clochait. Celui-ci essaya de se redresser en poussant des grognements plaintifs, apparemment lui aussi atteint d'un mal de crâne. Il constata ses bras et s'arrêta net, douteux.

« - Mais… Elle est où ma veste ? »

Le petit à la casquette regarda alors au niveau de son buste. Remarquant alors qu'il était vêtu comme le Geek, il eût un sursaut et regarda entièrement son corps. Non loin de lui, une autre lamentation se fit entendre. Mathieu et le Geek -ou plutôt le Patron, maintenant- se retournèrent vers le bruit. Une autre personnalité essayait de se lever péniblement. C'était le corps du Patron.

« - Mais… Q…Qu'est ce que… articula le Youtuber

- C'est quoi ce bordel, gamin… ?

- Aaaarf ma tête… fit le Patron avec une voix qui correspondait à Maître Panda. »

Le Panda s'appuya alors lui aussi à un meuble non lui de lui, puis, se rendant compte qu'il ne portait pas son kigurumi, sursauta, le Patron lança un regard des plus mauvais à son créateur. Il se leva et l'attrapa par le col.

« - Bordel gamin, qu'est ce que t'as encore foutu ! lui cria-t-il au visage

- C-Calme toi mec… j-j'en sais rien … »

Maître Panda resta sur place, bouche bée face à la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. En même temps, voir le Geek avec une voix rauque et tenir le col de son créateur d'un air menaçant, c'était assez inhabituel voir impossible. Il se constata lui-même, et se rendit compte qu'il était vêtu d'un costard noir. Il s'approcha lentement des deux autres personnes.

« - Q…qu'est ce qui nous est arrivé… ? demanda-t-il

- J'crois que nos corps ont été échangés, gamin… lui répondit le Patron tenant toujours Mathieu par le col, J'sais pas comment mais nos corps ont été échangés.

- Ah… Mais alors qui c'est qui est dans le mie… ?

- AAAW TROP KAWAIIII ! s'écria une voix féminine

- Oh putain, merde… fit-il en tournant la tête »

La Fille –apparemment dans le corps du Panda- était encore assise au sol, non loin d'eux et était en train de caresser et câliner la fourrure de l'animal. Elle ne semblait pas sous le choc comme les autres et continuait de se faire des papouilles à elle-même. Ce qui énerva vite Maître Panda.

« - A…Arrête de faire ça avec ma fourrure… S…S'il te plaît…

- Maaais… Elle est tellement douce et trop mignonne ! répondit-elle d'un ton totalement ignorant »

Et, une fois avoir répondu, elle recommença à se dorloter, sous le regard haineux de son propriétaire.

« - Calme-toi mec... J't'en prie. » essaya de le raisonner Mathieu

Le schizophrène regretta ses paroles car, à peine les avait-il prononcé que les deux seules personnes conscientes de leur sort -c'est-à-dire le Patron et le Panda- le regardèrent.

« - Gamin BORDEL, qu'est ce qui t'as prit de prendre ces médocs à la con hein ? T'as vu dans quel pétrin tu nous as mis ?! QU'EST-CE QUE TU NOUS AS FOUTUS ?! s'énerva le Patron

- Mec… Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?! … A cause de toi je me retrouve dans le corps de ce putain de …, il constata le criminel un instant, … pervers. »

Le Patron lança un regard menaçant à l'animal protégé.

« - Tu traites mieux que ça mon corps, la peluche !

- J't'ai pas sonné à toi, pervers dégueulasse !

- Ah non ?! C'est pas de moi que tu parlais y'a un instant… ?!

- Si, mais ça te regardes pas.

- Tu sais, c'est pas parce que t'es dans mon corps que je me retiendrais de te péter la gu…

- ARRÊTEZ, C'EST PAS LE MOMENT DE VOUS CHAMAILLER ! les coupa Mathieu »

Le Youtuber tenait fermement de ses deux bras ses deux collègues en train de se friter afin d'éviter tout contact physique entre eux. Il prit une voix plus détendue, pour calmer la situation.

« - E…Ecoutez… J'en sais pas plus que vous sur ce qui se passe… Mais on va trouver une solution, d'accord… ?

- Ah oui ?! répliqua le Patron sur un ton guère plus calme qu'avant, Et tu vas la trouver comment cette putain de solution, HEIN ?!

- CERTAINEMENT PAS EN GUEULANT COMME UN CHIEN ! prit le Panda sur un ton plus fort encore.

- … TOUT ÇA A CAUSE DE PUTAIN DE MEDOCS QUE TU PRENDS D'UN COUP COMME ÇA SANS NOUS PREVENIR… !

- Mais oui… le Panda eut comme une illumination… C'est les médicaments… Mathieu, passe-moi la boîte ! »

Le présentateur de SLG s'exécuta et lâcha les deux protagonistes pour aller chercher la boîte qui se trouvait au sol. Ce qui n'empêchait pas l'animal et le criminel de se fixer de très près, le regard rempli de haine. Il revint et tendit l'emballage au Panda, celui-ci lui arracha des mains sans quitter des yeux le pervers. Il ouvrit la boîte et en sortit la notice, il s'éloigna des autres pour aller s'installer sur une chaise et commença à la déplier. Ses yeux se baladèrent sur la feuille, à la recherche d'une phrase pouvant expliquer la situation.

« -… Alors ? fit le créateur en s'approchant de son ami

- T'as trouvé quelque chose… ? » continua la Fille

Elle avait arrêté de caresser son pelage et semblait avoir compris l'anormalité de ce qu'il se passait. Elle s'approcha des autres personnalités afin d'écouter également. Les yeux de Maître Panda parcouraient la feuille, puis s'arrêtèrent net sur un coin de la notice. Il lança un « Ah ! » de satisfaction. Le petit groupe s'approcha de lui. Il commença la lecture :

« - Alors… « Attention la prise soudaine des médicaments peut provoquer des effets indésirables. (voir la liste des effets secondaires) » lut-il

- Et… Elle dit quoi la liste ? s'exclama la Fille

- Attend, attend… Je cherche…, les yeux de Maître Panda se baladèrent une nouvelle fois sur la notice, Ah, là ! « - Vertiges, - Nausées… »

- Ouais mais ça on s'en fou ! s'énerva le Patron, Y' a quoi d'autre ?

- Oui bah attend ! … Ah ! « - Troubles de la personnalité. »

- Tu… tu crois que c'est lié ? demanda Mathieu

- Evidemment que c'est lié, mon cher Mathieu, s'exclama une voix criarde, Je te rappelle que ta schizophrénie est assez particulière, puisque nous disposons de corps en chair et en os. De plus, la prise spontanée de médicaments sans prescription préalable augmente le risque de contracter les effets secondaires puissants. Dans ton cas, les « troubles de la personnalité » se répercutent directement sur nous, qui ne sommes plus seulement dans ta tête. Ce qui explique sans aucun doute le fait que nous ayons échangés nos enveloppes charnelles. »

Le petit groupe tourna la tête vers la provenance de la voix. Le Hippie, qui venait de parler, était debout derrière eux avec une allure de Prof qu'on ne lui connaissait pas. Et pour rendre la situation encore plus biscornue, le Prof appuya ses propos d'un éternel : « T'en as trop pris, gros ! ». La troupe restait abasourdie devant ces deux personnes.

« - Mais… C'est pas l'inverse normalement… ? demanda la Fille

- On s'en branle ! la coupa le Patron, En attendant on a pas de putain de solution et j'me retrouve coincé dans ce corps comme un con ! Comment j'vais serrer en boîte maintenant moi, comment j'vais chopper des victimes dans la rue, HEIN ?! TU M'EXPLIQUES COMMENT JVAIS FAIRE DANS CE CORPS DE PREPUBERE ?!

- Eh mais… Attendez… réfléchit le Panda, Si je suis dans ton corps, et que la Fille est dans mon corps, et que ceux du Hippie et du Prof sont inversés, ça veut dire que… ? »

Semblant comprendre ce que l'animal voulait dire, tout le monde se tourna en direction du corps de la Fille. Il était réveillé depuis un moment et restait là comme hypnotisé. Son visage fixait alors sa poitrine et une légère goutte de sang sortait de sa narine.

« - Boo… Boobies… dit alors une voix crédule »

Le Geek –qui était donc dans le corps de la Fille- leva ses mains vers la poitrine qu'il avait sous ses yeux pour les tâter, toujours d'un air fasciné. Le Patron, toujours énervé d'être dans l'enveloppe corporelle de l'adolescent continua :

« - Et pourquoi j'suis pas dans celui là, moi ?! Ça m'aurait évité de me taper ce corps de puceau ! »

L'adolescent ne répondit pas mais releva la tête en direction de l'homme en noir, l'air vexé. Le mangeur de bambou prit sa défense :

« - J't'interdis de parler comme ça du corps du Geek !

- Ah ouais… C'est pas toi qui as critiqué le mien y'a a peine 5 minutes … ?! monta d'un ton le Patron

- Peut-être mais moi j'me plains pas depuis tout à l'heure ! Et pourtant Raptor Jésus sais que j'aurais préféré me taper n'importe quel autre enveloppe que la tienne remplie de substances répugnantes !

- Ah excuse moi, c'est vrai que MONSIEUR préfère rester dans sa petite fourrure de tapette ?!

- ELLE EST TRES BIEN MA FOURRURE !

- S'IL VOUS PLAÎT BAISSEZ D'UN TON … ! les coupa le Youtuber, totalement perturbé par la situation. »

Prit de colère, le Patron soupira et sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte. Après ce violent vacarme, l'ambiance de la pièce devint plus silencieuse. Maître Panda, qui boudait lui aussi, s'assit sur une chaise et croisa les bras, énervé. Mathieu était perdu et ne savais que faire, il s'assit sur une autre chaise libre et passa sa main sur son visage. Les autres personnages ne disaient rien, de peur de rendre l'atmosphère encore plus tendue. Tous les autres, sauf le Hippie qui s'approcha de Mathieu.

« - Mais gros… Comment on va faire pour l'émission ?... »

Mathieu releva soudainement la tête vers celui-ci avant de pousser un cri. C'est vrai ça, comment allaient-ils faire ?

* * *

_Non ne me tapez pas. J'ai peut-être coupé au mauvais moment encore une fois mais là personne n'est évanouie, TOUT VAS BIEN ALORS NE ME TUEZ PAS ! _

_Et puis, si vous voulez la suite, vous avez qu'à me donner tout pleins de reviews. Et en attendant, jvous dit à la prochaine pour le chapitre 3! ;D_


	3. Chapter 3

_C'est après une attente un peu plus longue que d'ordinaire (...naire) que je publie avec joie (non en fait jm'en fous de vous *j'aime personne j'aime que moi*) mon chapitre 3 ! J'ai respecté mon timing et c'est pour vous que je le publie juste avant mon départ pour Paris. (je vais à la Japan Expo et waaaaaai 8D) Je voulais vous éviter trop d'attente pour ce 3e chapitre. _

_Les disclaimers et le rating restent les mêmes. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira encore et toujours et je vous dit BONNE LECTURE :3_

* * *

**Chapitre 3.**

Le Youtuber tira une chaise et s'assit dessus, l'air décidé. Il appuya ses coudes sur ses genoux et croisa les doigts, prêt à parler. Face à lui se trouvaient alignés sur des chaises la Fille qui se faisait les ongles, le Panda, anxieux, qui la regardait faire, le Patron toujours en colère, le Hippie totalement dans les vapes et le Geek toujours passionné par ses formes féminines. Seul le Prof semblait attentif au discours qu'aller prononcer Mathieu. –ce qui paraissait assez bizarre étant donné qu'il était dans le corps du Hippie, et voir le Hippie attentif et sérieux, c'était normalement impossible-. Après avoir vérifié que tout le monde était présent, le petit Youtuber se racla la gorge.

« Bon ! On a un épisode à tourner pour cette semaine, le scénario est écrit et on va, comme d'habitude, attaquer le tournage aujourd'hui. Il faut que personne ne soit au courant de l'échange de vos enveloppes corporelles. Alors vous allez adoptez l'attitude qui va avec votre physique et le premier qui fait une gaffe, je le vire, compris ?

- Compris… répondirent en chœur la petite troupe.

- Bien… Commençons par le commencement. Patron ! , celui-ci releva la tête, Essaye de me faire une tête de victime innocente. »

L'homme en noir haussa un sourcil tout en lançant un regard noir à son créateur.

« - … Tu te fous de ma gueule là, gamin ? fit-il

- Non. Répondit sèchement Mathieu »

Le Patron prit alors un ton ironique :

« - Ah oui excuse-moi, c'est vrai que j'ai l'habitude d'être une petite victime dans la vie de tout les jours moi hein…

- Ecoute, le coupa le présentateur de SLG, si pendant l'émission, tu fais UNE gaffe, UNE seule blague salace ou même UN seul regard pervers, c'est mort. Tu m'as compris ?

- Et tu crois que je vais accepter de me comporter comme l'autre puceau, déjà que ça me les brise d'être dans son corps… ? »

Le Youtuber le fixa, en colère. Le Geek qui avait entendu la remarque le regarda, vexé et Maître Panda fit de même, en serrant les poings. Chacun aurait voulu répondre aux propos attaquants de l'homme pervers en l'insultant ou en le frappant violemment –sauf le Geek qui avait plutôt envie de partir en pleurant-, mais ils ne firent rien, restant à leur place, retenant toute la haine qu'ils avaient en eux. L'ambiance était déjà bien tendue dans l'appartement Sommet et en rajouter une couche n'était pas une bonne idée.

Comme personne ne parlait, le Patron se leva.

« Eh bah écoute, cet épisode t'as qu'à le faire sans moi, gamin. T'façon le Geek c'est le perso le moins apprécié, il va pas manquer au gens. »

Le visage du Geek se décomposa encore plus et il prit la tête de victime innocente que Mathieu recherchait, si seulement il n'avait pas été dans le corps de la fille... Maître Panda se retenait toujours plus de lui sauter dessus et l'étrangler. Le Youtuber voulu calmer –encore et toujours- la situation :

« - Bon aller, on va passer à autre chose hein… la Fille ? »

Celle-ci releva la tête et lâcha un « Hm ? » d'un air je-m'en-foutiste, ne décollant pas ses yeux de sa manucure. Le mangeur de bambou tourna la tête vers elle et eut un cri de dégoût à la vue de tous ses ongles coloriés d'une substance rose. Mathieu n'avait pas encore vu ce qu'elle faisait et lui demanda, légèrement agacé :

« T… Tu peux me dire c'que tu fais … ?

- Ça se voit pas ? J'me r'fais une beauté ! lâcha-t-elle d'un ton plus agaçant encore, sans arrêter son œuvre.

- T'es au courant que c'est mes ongles, quand même… ? lança le Panda, tendu »

Puis, sans vouloir en apprendre d'avantage, le chef de la bande se leva en direction de la pimbêche et lui arracha le vernis des mains pour aller le poser sur une commode non loin d'eux.

« - Eeeeeh ! cria-t-elle, Ça va pas non ? Tu t'es pris pour qui ?!

- J'te rappelle que t'es dans le corps du Panda, alors il faut que tu joues le jeu et que tu te comportes comme lui alors le vernis, tu t'en passeras ! , il prit une inspiration, Maintenant, chante…

- M…Mathieu ? lui répondit le Panda, douteux, J'crois pas que ce so…

- Chante moi une chanson, le coupa-t-il sans l'avoir écouté, n'importe laquelle mais chante moi un truc. »

Le visage de la Fille changea, elle passa d'un air légèrement agacée à un grand sourire ravie, c'était son heure de gloire. Elle se redressa sur sa chaise et se racla la gorge. Elle chanta alors son tube de r'n'b préférée, avec des paroles complètement débile et prit des manières gestuelles et vocales ridicules collant parfaitement avec le côté mielleux de la chanson. Le Panda regarda alors Mathieu avec un air de détresse.

« - Fais pas ça, Mathieu, j't'en supplie… Ma réputation est en jeu là… »

Celui-ci regarda son collègue chanteur et soupira. La Fille tourna la tête vers le Panda et lui demanda d'un ton agaçant pourquoi il avait dit ça, celui-ci répliqua en lui disant qu'elle chantait comme un pied. Alors elle se mit à crier que c'était une star, qu'il disait ça parce qu'il était jaloux pendant que l'animal protégé répétait sans cesse, voulant la persuader, qu'elle chantait mal. Leur dispute avait entrainée un brouhaha dans toute la pièce. Mathieu soupira et appuya sa main sur son visage, autour de lui, c'était un bordel sans nom, plus personne ne l'écoutait.

Le Geek, toujours vexé par les remarques du Patron était en train de pleurer car l'ambiance violente de l'appartement l'avait empêché de retenir ses larmes plus longtemps, le Hippie était en train de proposer son joint au Prof pour qu'il puisse plus s'imprégner de son rôle mais celui-ci s'obstinait à dire non, le Patron qui était revenu s'était approché du Geek, essayant de lui remonter le moral et lui disant qu'il était assez sexy en fille et d'autres phrases plus sous entendus encore. Leur créateur était en rage et ne pu se retenir. Il leva et cria du plus fort qu'il pouvait :

« -VOS GUEUUUUUULES ! »

Toutes ses personnalités s'arrêtèrent net et regardèrent celui qui venait de crier ces mots. Celui-ci continua alors son discours sur un ton toujours aussi violent et fort :

« C'est vraiment pas le moment de se friter comme des gamins de 10 ans ! On a une émission à préparer et c'est pas parce que vous avez échangés vos enveloppes corporelles qu'…

- Et à cause de qui on les a échangés, HEIN ?! A CAUSE DE QUI ?! le coupa le Patron

- … QU'ON va laisser tomber SLG. Alors maintenant chacun va prendre son rôle à cœur ! Parce que si qui que ce soit découvre ce qui vous est arrivés, on est foutus ! Alors maintenant écoutez moi bien… ! Toi le Patron tu prends un putain d'air triste et une petite voix d'ange ! Toi le Prof tu prends de la drogue et tu dis des stupidités ! Toi la Fille tu chantes le texte que je t'ai écris ! Et toi le Panda tu fais des allusions au sexe et des blagues salaces !

- E… Et nous ? fit timidement le Geek, se désignant lui et le Hippie.

- VOUS, vous faites plus partis de la quatrième saison ! répliqua le Youtuber »

Un silence gêné se fit entendre dans la pièce. Le Panda se leva lentement et lança un regard des plus noirs à Mathieu.

« - T…Tu veux que j…je fasse q…quoi… ?! J…Je supporte jour pour jour les blagues dégueulasses de ce criminel et il faudrait que ce soit moi qui les fasses… ?!

- T'as pas bientôt fini de te lamenter, le nounours ?! répondit le pervers sur un ton violent

- Dis le mec qui s'plaint depuis ce matin d'être dans le corps du Geek… !

- Oui, mais j'ai des raisons de me plaindre, MOI ! Essaye un peu d'aller terroriser des gens dans la rue dans un corps d'adolescent asocial, ESSAYE UN PEU !

- C'est vrai que j'adore aller violer des petites filles et passer ma vie en prison, moi, J'AVAIS OUBLIE PARDON !

- AH TU M'SOULES ! cria le Patron, ce qui créa un moment de pause entre lui et le chanteur, Bordel… Faut que je fume… ! Putain où est mon paquet ! »

Le criminel sexuel tâta ses poches avant de se rappeler qu'il n'était pas dans son corps et que le paquet qu'il désirait était donc dans les poches de celui qui portait son costard, c'est-à-dire Maître Panda… Il releva la tête, agacé, et tendit sa main vers son ennemi, en lui lançant un regard dédaigneux.

« Donne le moi. »

Soudain, les traits du visage du Panda changèrent, il eût un sourire amusé et fourbe. Il sortit lentement le dit paquet de cigarettes avant de l'agiter sous les yeux du pervers. Celui-ci avança son bras pour l'attraper mais l'animal eut aussitôt le reflex de reculer, tout en lâchant un petit rire. Il retira alors ses lunettes de soleil, laissant apparaître son petit regard malicieux.

« - J'y pense… Même si j'ai pas envie d'être dans ton corps, j'peux quand même te faire chier… »

Et sur ces mots il se leva et partit en courant, le Patron fit de même presque aussitôt après, tout en criant après lui. On entendait à travers l'appartement le rire malicieux de l'animal et les « Reviens ici, saloperie ! » de l'homme en costard. Tandis qu'assis sur un fauteuil le Hippie était en train de fumer son joint et le tendait vers le Prof en lui affirmant que c'était de la bonne et que ça l'aiderais pour l'émission, alors que le Geek pleurait encore plus car il était persuadé qu'il ne faisait plus partis de la quatrième saison car personne ne l'aimait. –alors qu'en réalité c'était parce qu'il était dans le corps de la Fille, mais ça, il semblait l'avoir oublié.-

Mathieu soupira, c'était peine perdu. Alors il prit son ordinateur portable et se rassit, posant l'appareil sur ses genoux. Il ouvrit l'écran et une fois le PC allumé, il pianota sur son clavier. Le Hippie le regarda perplexe :

« - Qu'est ce que tu fais, gros ? demanda-t-il

- J'poste un statut sur la page facebook et sur twitter, fit il sans quitter des yeux son écran, on arrivera jamais à tourner ce putain d'épisode, alors j'écris qu'on prend une pause. Comme ça, on a pas besoin de se casser la tête pour le tourner et ça nous donnera du temps pour trouver une solution.

- Comme ça nous n'auront pas besoin de nous forcer, c'est une excellente idée Mathieu ! répliqua le Prof avant de refixer le joint que le Hippie lui tendait toujours, T…Tu peux reposer ce bout de papier enroulé contenant des petites particules de cannabis provoquant une perturbation de la perception de l'environnement et de la réalité, maintenant … ? »

Le drogué s'exécuta, ramenant le pétard sur ses lèvres et le finissant seul. Le présentateur de SLG, qui avait finit d'écrire son statut, referma l'onglet d'internet. Avant de refermer le PC, il guetta l'heure : 23h30. Il n'avait pas vu la journée passer et venait de se rappeler qu'il s'était réveillé, après avoir défailli, en fin d'après midi. La journée qu'il venait de passer avait été tellement longue que la fatigue s'empara de lui. Maître Panda revint avec une petite démarche victorieuse tout en sifflotant.

« - E… Et il est où l'autre qu'à prit mon corps… ? demanda le Geek, inquiet

- Oh lui… J'ai finalement décidé, après une petite course poursuite, de lui lancer son paquet de clope au visage et… »

Il coupa sa phrase d'un fou rire soudain. Le Hippie le regarda intrigué :

« - Pourquoi tu rigoles, gros ?

- P… Parce qu'il a voulu m'frapper, il essuya une larme de joie, Et… et, il se retint de rire encore, Comme j'suis dans son corps il…il a pas voulu s'faire de mal…, il soupira d'aise, Ah putain, c'était trop drôle… »

Mathieu regarda ses acolytes, l'air consterné et bailla une seconde fois :

« - Bon on verra la suite demain, je suis fatigué et j'suppose que vous aussi. Cependant, j'aimerais vous dire un dernier petit tr… »

Il fut coupé par une énorme toux venant de l'extérieur, le Patron rentra dans la maison tout en suffoquant avec douleur.

« - P… putain, dit-il entre deux toussotements, J'arrive plus à fumer… Qu… Qu'est ce qu'il… M…M'arrive … ? »

- Mec… fit Mathieu, T…Tu viens d'aller fumer … ?

- C'est évident que tu tousses après avoir fumé ! expliqua le Prof, Etant donné que tu es dans le corps d'un non fumeur ! »

Le Patron releva la tête, choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« - Attend… Tu veux dire j…je peux pas fumer si je suis dans le corps du g…gamin… ?

- Je crains bien que ce soit cela. Répondit-il de sa voix criarde.

- M…merde, il toussa, Fait…, il toussa encore, chier ! »

Le Geek qui venait d'assister à la scène s'approcha du fumeur et lui demanda de sa voix timide :

« - Tu… tu vas pas fumer dans mon corps dit… Tu vas abîmer mes pauvres poumons si tu fais ça…

- J'men branle gamin, il toussa toujours, Si j'dois tousser pour fumer, j'tousserais ! J't'ai déjà abîmé bien d'autres choses, alors t'plains pas… »

La victime eût un frisson de dégoût en se rappelant les nombreux rapports qu'il avait eut et avait faillit avoir avec ce dangereux psychopathe. Il ne broncha pas plus longtemps, déjà qu'il ne voulait plus avoir à subir d'avantages d'avances de la part de l'homme en costard qui l'harcelait depuis qu'il était dans un corps féminin. Le Youtuber demanda alors s'il pouvait continuer, et suite au silence qu'il prit pour un « oui », poursuivit :

« - Demain, Antoine passera à la maison. Je veux que toute la journée vous fassiez des choses normales, c'est-à-dire en rapport avec votre corps. Je ne veux pas voir le Prof traîner dans son labo ni le Patron aller dans les rues. Vous devez faire ce que ferais à votre place celui quand lequel vous êtes.

- Ouais ok gamin, tout ce que tu veux… le coupa le Patron en s'approchant de lui, Par contre j'ai un petit problème… »

- Quoi… Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- On est vendredi…

- Oh merde… »

Ils se tournèrent tout deux vers le Panda dont le visage se décomposa aussitôt, appréhendant la faveur qu'ils allaient lui demander.

« - P…Pourquoi v…vous me regardez comme ça… ?

- C'est pas contre toi mec mais… Mathieu soupira, le vendredi soir le Patron a un rituel particulier qui est de…

- J'vais au bordel tout les vendredis soirs gamin.

- QUOI… ?! le Panda resta pétrifié sur place.

- Il faudrait que tu y ailles à sa place, continua Mathieu, sinon tout le monde là-bas va se douter de son absence… »

Le Panda ravala bruyamment sa salive. Son visage venait de défaillir en un quart de seconde et son teint était devenu livide. Le Patron s'approcha alors de l'animal, avec le même rire malicieux qu'il avait tout à l'heure, comme avec un air de vengeance.

« - T'inquiète pas gamin, tu vas passer une soirée torride, tu l'oublieras jamais… Tu me raconteras les détails, hein…, et il s'approcha de l'oreille du Panda et lui murmura, Même si t'es dans mon corps, je peux te faire chier aussi… »

* * *

_Voilà ceci était mon chapitre 3. Le chapitre 4 ne sera pas là avant une semaine car je vais prendre une assez longue pause pour la Japan et je risquerais pas de retourner au travail directement après... (surtout que je ne l'ai pas encore écrit)_

_Mais je vous vois venir, je n'arrêterais pas cette fiction en plein milieu car j'ai déjà ma fin en tête et donc vous aurez les chapitres suivants, même s'il faudra attendre des mois! _

_Allez, assez parlé, à vos reviews maintenant! ;)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Oyé oyé mes braves gens, avant de vous laisser lire ce chapitre 4 je voudrais vous dire certaines choses. Déjà je m'excuse ENORMEMENT pour mon absence qui a duré presque 1 mois (et pas à cause de la Japan Expo) j'ai eu pleeeins de problèmes qui m'empêchait d'écrire. Par exemple je sortais souvent la journée ou alors j'avais une énorme panne d'inspiration._

_Et c'est d'ailleurs un des trucs les plus chiants, j'ai un putain de syndrôme page blanche, je ne savais pas où couper ce chapitre et combien en faire mais maintenant je sais alors je vous annonce que ce chapitre sera L'AVANT-AVANT DERNIER de ma fiction (et oui on touche déjà la fin...)_

_Bref, plutôt que des mots je vous souhaite une bonne lecture de ce chapitre 4. J'y ai mis un pairing (dont les fans de celui-ci vont m'adorer et non c'est pas du Matoine) et je vous préviens, ce chapitre contient pleins de sous-entendus donc ne soyez pas choquez s'il vous plait c: (en même temps, avec le Patron hein..)_

BON, trêve de bavardages et BONNE LECTURE!

* * *

**Chapitre 4 **

En ce début d'après-midi estivale, l'humeur semblait plutôt agréable dans l'appartement Sommet. Comme à son habitude, chacun vaquait à ses occupations. Le Geek, était assis sur le canapé, PC sur les genoux entrain de farmer avec son paladin lvl. 83 sur WoW, le Hippie, à ses côtés, regardait attentivement les dessins animés pour enfants que lui offrait la télévision, la Fille était en train de squatter la salle de bain et le Panda était encore dans sa grotte. Chacun faisait son petit train-train habituel, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal.

Cependant, quelque chose avait rendu la situation différente de d'habitude, étant donné que le corps de chaque personnalité avait été échangé la veille. Là où on voyait une situation des plus ordinaires, il s'agissait en réalité d'un rôle que devait se donner chacun des habitants de la maison collant avec leur physique, pour n'éveiller aucun soupçon en présence de visiteurs –car Antoine allait passer la soirée chez lui-. C'était ainsi que le criminel sexuel se retrouva obligé de geeker et le Prof de rester là de manière nonchalante sur le canapé tandis que la Fille était dans la grotte du Panda et le Geek en train de se faire belle dans la salle de bain.

Ce n'était évidemment pas sans préciser que chacun était légèrement agacé de ne pas faire son réel chemin habituel et de devoir faire celui de quelqu'un d'autre, surtout quand ce quelqu'un était une personne qu'ils n'appréciaient pas particulièrement.

L'harmonie de la scène fut brisée par la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit brusquement.

« - C'est moi, j'suis rentré ! »

Mathieu referma directement la porte dans son dos et posa au sol le pack de bière qu'il venait d'acheter pour accueillir comme il se doit son grand ami d'internet –Antoine Daniel pour ne pas le nommer- qui passerait la soirée ici. Il retira sa veste, ses chaussures et son borsalino –accessoire indispensable- avant de pénétrer dans le salon. Il observa de ses petits yeux bleus chacune de ses personnalités exécuter sans broncher ce qu'il leur avait été demandé. Il eut un sourire en coin et soupira, l'air ravi.

« Et bah voilà ! Vous voyez quand vous voulez ! Si vous restez comme ça, c'est nickel, personne ne se doutera de rien ! » s'exclama-t-il

Mais à peine avait-il finit sa phrase qu'il regretta d'avoir parlé trop vite car son prénom fut crié du sous-sol.

« - MAAAAATHIEU ! »

Le Youtuber reconnu cette voix entre mille, il n'y avait que la Fille pour avoir un timbre aussi agaçant et strident.

« - QUOOOOOI ?! répondit-il

- J'VAIS DEVOIR RESTER ENCORE COMBIEN DE TEMPS DANS CETTE GROTTE CRASSEUSE ?!

- Si l'Panda entendait ça… murmura le Patron sans quitter son écran des yeux.

- Déjà arrête de te plaindre et estime toi heureuse d'avoir un habitat naturel !

- TU T'FOUS D'MOI ? Y'A PAS DE RESEAU ET JE DORS PAR TERRE, TU TROUVES ÇA NORMAL ?!

- POUR UN PANDA, OUI ! »

On entendit soudain un fracas sur le sol puis la porte reliant la grotte et la maison s'ouvrit brusquement sur la pimbêche, les sourcils froncés.

« Je suis PAS un PANDA ! cria-t-elle en insistant sur certains mots.

- Ah bon ? le Patron pouffa de rire, Tu m'expliques c'que t'es alors… ?

- N'en rajoutes pas toi ! le coupa Mathieu avant de regarder la Fille, Ecoute la blonde, t'es peut-être pas un Panda en temps normal, mais je te rappelle que vos corps ont étés échangés. Alors je sais pas c'que c'est pour toi, mais moi un animal qui vit dans une grotte, avec une fourrure noire et blanche, des petites oreilles et une queue ronde j'appelle ça un Panda ! Alors au lieu de nous faire tes gamineries, tu vas jouer le jeu jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve une solution ! »

Face à la réplique attaquante de son chef, la blonde ne sut plus quoi répondre, contrairement au pervers qui n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche.

« Si j'en crois mes compétences, en langage Mathieu « jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve une solution » ça veut dire « attend toi à rester comme ça toute ta vie. »

- Ferme-la et geek, toi... » râla le Youtuber

Le Patron roula des yeux et se remit à pianoter sur le clavier de son ordinateur portable tandis que la Fille s'approcha de la table pour s'y asseoir.

« Ouais bah en tout cas, j'veux bien faire l'animal domestique, mais j'reste pas dans cette grotte crade moi… Il fait froid et noir et y'a pas de réseau.

- Les endroits froids et noirs sont ceux que j'préfère moi, gamine… Tu sais pas tout ce qu'on peut y faire… continua le Patron, lui lançant un regard désobligeant.

- Non et j'ai pas envie de savoir, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sec.

- Pourtant… Dans le noir… Ça peut être très très excitant… Et si t'as froid la nuit, j'peux venir te réchauf…

- J'ai dis : FERME LA ! cria Mathieu.

Le Patron leva les mains au ciel.

« Roooh c'est bon, je faisais que proposer…, il regarda à nouveau la Fille, parce que tu sais gamine, y'a des avantages à être dans un autre corps… Tu découvres une anatomie différente et tu peux vivre d'autres histoires sexuels… En plus, si comme tu l'as dis, tu veux bien faire l'animal domesti…

- TAIS-TOI ET JOUE A W.O.W ! hurla leur créateur

- Wo wo wo wo… ! C'est bon, t'excites pas, j'arrête… »

Et sur ces mots le criminel se remit à pianoter sur son ordinateur. Mathieu soupira un coup et s'assied sur une chaise, sortit son paquet de clope et s'en alluma une, pour se calmer un peu.

« Au fait, fit-il, le Geek est toujours pas descendu… ? »

Tous hochèrent la tête de gauche à droite.

« Mais bordel, ça fait au moins 2h qu'il est dans la salle de bain ! C'est pas possible, il est aussi long qu'une fille !

- Bah lui au moins il joue le jeu de son personnage… murmura la Fille vexée, c'est pas c'que tu voulais… ?

- Oh ! Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi ?! »

Le Prof, agacé d'entendre ces chamailleries et ennuyé de devoir regarder un dessin animé en ayant comme seul hypothèse scientifique que les producteurs en avait « trop prit », se tourna vers l'écran du PC du pervers et ouvrit grand les yeux. Un sourire en coin, vicieux, se dessina sur les lèvres du criminel.

« - M…Mathieu ? bredouilla le Prof, Je ne crois pas qu'il soit en train de jouer à ton tr…

- Chhhht ! La ferme, toi ! » chuchota bruyamment le concerné.

Puis, une fois le silence revenu il appuya sur la barre espace et s'appuya sur le coude. Des sons suspects tels que des cris ou des claquements sortaient de l'ordinateur et le regard malsain du spectateur qui fixait l'écran justifiait bien le fait que ce qu'il regardait était loin d'être un MMORPG. Mathieu soupira et le regarda, agacé.

« - Patron… Qu'est ce que tu fais… ?

- Quoi ?! » répondit celui-ci agressivement, en relevant légèrement les yeux.

Tous étaient en train de regarder le criminel. La Fille elle, d'un air choqué, regrettant encore de vivre sous le même toi que ce pervers immonde. Le Prof simplement choqué et Mathieu se retenant de péter un câble.

« Le Geek il regarde aussi des pornos qu'je sache… » continua le pervers avant de replonger ses yeux dans sa vidéo.

Le petit groupe resta un instant effaré devant ce qu'ils étaient en train de voir et d'entendre –car le son du PC n'était pas au minimum, loin de là… -. Alors le présentateur de SLG qui en avait plus qu'assez s'approcha rapidement de sa personnalité la plus malsaine et referma violemment le PC, non sans risquer d'écraser les doigts de son utilisateur.

« Putain mais qu'est ce que tu fous ?! cria-t-il

- J'crois que t'as pas compris c'que j'ai expliqué à la blondasse tout à l'heure… Tu dois te comporter comme ton perso devrait se comporter !

- ET BAH ALORS ! Le Geek regarde du porno, Je regarde du porno… !

- MAIS LUI AU MOINS IL EST DISCRET ! Toi tu sors comme ça ta vidéo, volume à fond. Tu voudrais pas vidéo projeter sur le mur aussi ?!

- Pourquoi pas… Matter du cul tous ensembles… Ça pourrait être pas mal… il souria vicieusement.

- Ecoute mec, tu es dans un lieu PUBLIC, avec des GENS alors tu fais ce que fais un geek NORMAL dans un lieu PUBLIC avec des GENS, tu joues à et c'est TOUT !

- Mais BORDEL ! On peut même plus se détendre un peu ici ?! Je passe ma journée dans un corps de puceau à jouer à un jeu d'asocial et je peux même pas prendre ne serait-ce qu'un peu de plaisir ?! Tu vois pas que ça m'fait chier cette histoire d'échange corporelle là ?! Et que j'aimerais oublier un peu ?! En plus je peux même pas fumer ! Alors un bon petit film et une clope, ce serait trop demandé, HEIN ?! »

Mathieu bloqua sur la dernière remarque de son interlocuteur, se rendant compte qu'il avait entre son index et son majeur ce dont le Patron désirait tant. Il attrapa alors rapidement le paquet et le cacha dans son dos. Mais c'était trop tard, le criminel l'avait déjà remarqué et un sourire narquois se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Mathieuuuu ? fit le Patron avec le même ton qu'un gamin de 5 ans qui veut quelque chose.

- N'y pense même pas. » Répliqua-t-il sèchement.

Le Patron prit soudainement un air triste et innocent et essaya de faire la moue.

« - S'il te plaîîîîît. Pour ton petit Geek…

- A-Arrête mec, t'es absolument pas crédible. »

Malheureusement il était trahi par sa voix rauque bien caractéristique. Il soupira, il avait essayé. Mathieu aussi soupira, en retournant vers la table et releva les yeux vers l'étage. Toujours aucun mouvement venant de la salle de bain.

« - Mais putain, c'est pas possible d'être aussi long, qu'est ce qu'il a foutu comme connerie ?!

- … Tu veux que j'aille le voir, gamin ? » demanda le Patron.

Le petit Youtuber sentait bien que le criminel en avait assez de rester assis alors il l'autorisa à monter. Celui-ci ce leva et s'approcha de Mathieu.

« J'y vais… Mais à une condition… »

Le présentateur d'SLG comprit tout de suite sa demande et, lassé de s'énerver à longueur de journée, lutta et lui donna en main propre une cigarette. Celui-ci poussa un léger cri de joie avant de monter les escaliers.

Il arriva à l'étage et s'approcha de la porte donnant sur la salle de bain, il frappa à la porte et, sans attendre une réponse –car c'est drôle de prendre quelqu'un en pleine action sous la douche- ouvrit la porte. Il fit le petit adolescent assis au sol, tête baissée. Seul une serviette tenue fermement par sa poitrine lui cachait le corps, ce qui fit sourire le Patron.

« Bah alors gamin, qu'est c'que tu branles ? On t'attend en bas ! »

Le gamin releva légèrement la tête, d'un air triste. Le criminel aperçut que celui-ci tenait collé sur son nez un mouchoir apparemment taché de sang, il pouffa légèrement avant de refermer la porte derrière lui, le laissant seul avec sa victime préférée.

« - Ça veut pas s'arrêter de couleeeer… chougna le Geek

- Bordel qu'est ce que t'as fais, gamin… »

Visiblement, le Geek avait une hémorragie, ce qui expliquait pourquoi celui-ci était dans la salle de bains depuis un bon moment. Celui-ci renifla bruyamment avant de parler avec toujours le même ton tremblotant et triste :

« - C'est en sortant de la douche, je suis allé jusqu'au miroir et ça s'est mit à saigner tout seul… »

Le Patron, éclata de rire. Sa voix rauque et son grand sourire malsain rendait le pauvre petit encore plus inquiet, appréhendant déjà la suite.

« Alors toi, t'en perds pas une hein ! Petit coquin va… T'as eu de la chance sur ce coup-là, à te retrouver dans le corps de la Fille, j'aurais bien aimé en profiter moi aussi… Mais j'me suis retrouvé dans ton pauvre petit corps… »

Le Geek ne parlait pas mais son regard devenait de plus en plus craintif et il se raidissait au fur et à mesure que son agresseur s'approchait de lui.

« Mais d'un autre côté… C'est pas si mal pour toi que je sois dans ton corps… Au contraire, ça pourrait être assez excitant de faire l'amour à soi-même, tu trouves pas ? Et en ayant un vagin en plus…

- L…Laisse moi tranquille, méchant Patron ! se plaint-il

- Désolé mais… T'es tellement sexy comme ça, je peux pas résister…

- N-Non ! Va-t-en. »

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils ce qui fit doucement rigoler le prédateur, car il était encore plus craquant quand il s'énervait. Le criminel recula alors et s'appuya contre le lavabo sans le quitter des yeux.

D'ailleurs, même si le gamin était habitué à subir les remarques du Patron et bien plus encore, pour la première fois il découvrit le Patron sans ces lunettes, et il pu apercevoir son regard. Et celui-ci lui faisait froid dans le dos. Les yeux du pervers descendait et remontait sur le Geek, observant le moindre détail de son corps et le déshabillant du regard. L'accro aux jeux vidéos avait de plus en plus peur et son hémorragie nasale n'arrangeait rien, il rapprocha ses genoux de lui, pour se cacher. Il ne savait pas ce qui le déstabilisait le plus entre le regard de son agresseur ou le fait que celui-ci soit dans son propre corps. Car il se voyait lui-même en face de lui, avec une allure et des intentions qu'il ne se voyait jamais avoir, et il avait le pressentiment qu'il allait se faire agresser par son propre corps. Il ravala bruyamment sa salive.

Le Patron tourna la tête, laissant la peur pénétrer sa victime car il adorait ça. Et il savait que ne rien faire mènerait le doute dans ce petit homme naïf. Il soupira un instant et mit sa clope –jusqu'à présent entre ses doigts- entre ses lèvres. Le Geek ouvrit grand les yeux, il savait que le Patron était dans son corps, mais il avait oublié ce détail là.

« Eh ! euh… l'appela-t-il

- Quoi ? répondit le Patron.

- Tu… Tu vas pas fumer dans mon corps quand même … ?

- Evidemment que si !

- N…Non, je t'en supplie, fait pas ça… »

Les plaintes de l'adolescent mirent la puce à l'oreille du criminel. Un sourire malsain se dessina sur ses lèvres, il tourna sa tête en direction de sa petite victime affalée au sol et se mit à marcher vers lui.

« Dis donc gamin… Ça te dirais de jouer avec moi … ?

- A… A quoi … ? demanda le petit, craintif.

- A un jeu que j'viens d'inventer… Ça s'appelle le « laisse moi profiter de ton corps ou alors je bousilles tes poumons » …

- N… Non je veux pas jouer ! M…Même pas en rêve !

- Tu l'auras voulu… »

Et sur ces mots, le criminel fouilla sa poche et en sortit un briquet. Il l'approcha lentement à hauteur de son visage et l'alluma. Il s'amusa un instant à rallumer et éteindre la flamme, laissant la peur et le stress gagner sa victime, car on le sait tous, il adorait ça.

« N… Non… Je t'en supplie ! » cria le Geek

Le Patron sourit encore plus, ça y est, il se faisait supplier. La situation se passait exactement comme il le voulait. Il dirigea lentement la flamme vers l'extrémité de la cigarette, voyant le Geek de plus en plus terrifié.

« A-ARRÊTE NON ! »

Il fit semblant de ne pas l'entendre et continua de rapprocher la flamme qui caressa bientôt la cigarette, prête à être allumée.

« D'… D'accord c'est bon, j'accepte de jouer à ton jeu … ! T…Tu peux regarder… »

A peine eu-t-il finit de prononcer sa phrase que la flamme du briquet s'éteignit et le sourire du Patron fut plus grand que jamais. Il avait gagné, depuis le temps qu'il n'avait rien fait à cause du corps dans lequel il s'était trouvé. Il retira alors la clope de sa bouche et la jeta à terre. Elle roula jusqu'au pied de sa victime qui était plus que jamais terrorisé.

Il s'approcha alors de sa proie et s'accroupi à son niveau, toujours ce même regard et sourire pervers collé au visage. Mais, à quelques centimètres de lui, le pré pubère avait l'impression que le regard de son prédateur entrait entièrement dans son âme. Celui-ci lâcha dans un souffle :

« Et bah tu vois quand tu veux, gamin… Tu verras tu seras pas déçu. »

Il retira alors le mouchoir que le petit avait dans les mains et le lança derrière lui avant d'approcher lentement ses mains vers lui, caché par seulement la petite serviette tombante. Il saisit le tissu des deux côtés et l'écarta doucement, dévoilant entièrement le corps féminin de sa victime favorite.

* * *

_Toujours couper au bon moment... Toujours... ;)_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus et maintenant ne vous inquiétez plus pour mon absence car mes idées sont écrites et je compte finir ma fiction avant de partir en vacances (c'est à dire le 9/08 ... Ouais ça risque d'être dur mais au moins le 5e chap). Par contre, je pense que j'aurais encore un peu de mal pour écrire (vive les vacances d'été) car en plus ce week-end je bosse en festival. _

_Enfin bref, je vous dit à la prochaine mes amis, à vos reviews maintenant !_


End file.
